


Human

by Madworld



Series: Song one-shots [14]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Bad Wolf Bay, F/M, Sad, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madworld/pseuds/Madworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This man is burning up a sun just to say good-bye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

Pairing: 10-Rose  
Song: Human by Christina Perry 

The beach is cold and the wind scratches its claws across her face like the Bad Wolf that it is. 

Her face burns with tears that feel like blood. 

Bad Wolf Bay is tearing her part from the man who stands before her, he’s like a ghost.

He’s still, an anchor among the crashes of waves and the unbound wind but his eyes are wet and in the faint green shadows on his face she can see tear-tracks.

He’s standing in the TARDIS, in the same light that she’s been bathed in like she’s at the bottom of the deep green sea.

This man is burning up a sun just to say good bye. 

But he’s not a man is he, what sort of man could she have given her heart and her soul so thoroughly to? 

The worst part she knows she’s done the same to him, the same love she feels is clawing at him, burning him from the inside with a too-hot touch that he still relishes like the feel of her palm in his. 

But this is good bye and it pains him to admit it. 

‘I love you’ She cries, the words hurt, bringing more tightness and fire behind her eyes, they sting with mascara. 

He looks at her and she sees it, the confirmation and he smiles past the lump in his throat. 

More tears escape past his fluttering lashes anyway, silently leaving the trembling, brown irises and trickling over his skin. 

She wants to feel his skin too, to reach out and feel more than just air, to feel his solid, warm flesh in her hand again, like always. 

‘And I suppose, if it’s my last chance to say it…’ He’s choking on the words, the fire within him refusing to let him accept that this is his last chance. 

‘Rose Tyler’ He continues with a twitch of his lips around her name, a smile in agony, agony of wasted chances. 

‘I-

And he’s gone.


End file.
